1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus that displays an image based on image data to be input from another apparatus, and a method of controlling a display apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an advanced interface which is based on an advanced standard such as DISPLAYPORT (trademark, hereinafter referred to as DP) standard or the like is proposed as an interface which connects an apparatus which outputs image data and a display apparatus. This kind of interface includes a function of transmitting and receiving various items of information such as image data transmission conditions, between the display apparatus and the other apparatus, to perform settings mutually. Accordingly, it is advantageous that the conditions of transmitting the image data can be suitably set without performing complicated setting operation by a user. For example, there is an example of performing mounting on a personal computer (for example, see JP-A-2010-130225).
When the display apparatus is connected to the other apparatus through the interface of the related art, there is a problem in that image data different from the set conditions is input to the display apparatus after completing the setting, in a case of malfunction of the apparatus or a failure of storage of set information. In this case, a display state of the display apparatus may be distorted, and a satisfactory display quality may not be obtained. In addition, in order to solve the problem described above, it was necessary for a user to perform a complicated setting operation again.